Happy Ending
by Sabaku
Summary: Após tantos desencontros, ambos chegam ao seu final feliz. [Yaoi] [ZoroxSanji]


Nota do Autor:

Esta fanfic é um presente para Leona-EBM por me trazer de volta a vida de fanfics com um comentário "puxão de orelhas". Não importa quando leu este texto, por favor, deixe um review (comentário), mesmo que seja um simples "eu li o seu conto". Desde já, grato. Boa leitura.

* * *

Aquelas duas figuras caminhavam sob o sol escaldante do deserto de Ukabas há horas. Tempo mais que suficiente para ser chamado de dias e menos que semanas. Não importavam os motivos, tolos ou não, que haviam jogado aquelas duas pobres almas - homens vigorosos que agora eram pouco mais que farrapos humanos - naquele cenário desolador. Faria diferença saber que eram os únicos sobreviventes de um grupo pirata cruelmente chacinado por outro? Não. Não mais.  
Os dias de viagens, bebedeiras e glórias acabaram. Eram valorosos guerreiros que seguiam um capitão mais valoroso ainda. Esse tempo acabou. Agora eram apenas duas figuras caminhando sob o sol escaldante do deserto de Ukabas, e nada mais que isso.  
- Ei - o de cabelo musgo chamou. -, passa o cantil.  
- Não - o loiro respondeu -, só tem uma dose de água e ela é minha.  
- Você foi o último a beber. - retrucou, reunindo um pingo da antiga vitalidade.  
- Você bebeu muito mais do que eu.  
Uma veia saltou nervosa na testa do colega, e este levou às mãos a bainha e a empunhadeira de uma de suas três espadas. Sanji atentou cada movimento, e deteve-se em especial nos braços nus do espadachim. Eles estavam cheios de marcas, áreas carmesim circundadas por vasos enegrecidos e centradas em minúsculos pontos ébanos, e a pele pendia em diversas partes. O cozinheiro ergueu as próprias mãos e vira que estavam em estado semelhante ao do amigo. Ambos haviam sido cruelmente picados por tantos Artodermos, um dos escorpiões mais venenosos da Grande Rota, quanto o números de grãos de areia em que pisavam. Talvez um pouco mais. Fora durante a noite, uma armadilha cuidadosamente preparada e fatal. No entanto, falhara em parte. Pessoas normais morriam no dia seguinte a picada; eles, contudo, não eram pessoas normais - embora agora fossem apenas duas figuras paradas encarando-se sob o sol de algumas dezenas de graus - e, por isso, suas miseráveis existências conseguiram ser arrastadas por um palmo de dias a mais. Mas estavam chegando ao limite.  
Eles irão morrer em aproximadamente duas horas.  
E sabiam disso.  
Sentiam isso.  
Não eram médicos como o falecido Chopper, mas pessoas que haviam sobrepujado o limite físico de um ser humano. Mortais em corpos divinos. No entanto, deuses também morrem.  
E esses irão morrer em aproximadamente duas horas.  
E sabiam disso.  
Sentiam isso.  
Dolorosamente sentiam isso.  
- Vamos lutar pela água - Zoro ditou.  
Sanji voltava de seus devaneios ante a sentença.  
- Não - retrucou - tome. - e jogou o cantil.  
Normalmente teria aceitado o desafio. Contudo, depois de refletir sobre a real situação na qual estavam, decidiu que aquelas poucas gotas de água apenas serviriam para prolongar a desgraçada existência - e sofrimento - de quem as bebesse.  
O cantil voou e afundou na areia macia. O guerreiro acompanhou a trajetória do objeto com o olhar para logo em seguida fixá-lo no de Sanji, esperando uma explicação - que, diabos, ele já imaginava!  
- Não há porque lutarmos. Eu não quero mais a água. - sentou-se no tapete quente de Ukabas.  
Esse era exatamente o maior temor do espadachim. Sanji, a pessoa a quem mais amava no mundo - e que não sabia de tal sentimento -, percebera o que aconteceria com os dois; estava desenganado com as circunstâncias e, Zoro sabia, isso tornaria os seus momentos finais ainda mais dolorosos e doentios do que poderiam - do que ele gostaria! - ser.  
- Não assim. Vamos lutar para decidir quem fica com a água!  
- Não quero.  
O homem sacou Wadou Ichimonji e, em um movimento rápido o suficiente para fazer o ar abafado sibilar, atacou, mirando a face do loiro, em um movimento circular. A espada deteve-se a milímetros da têmpora sob o olhar do mesmo. Zoro deixou-se cair ao chão. Percebeu que de nada adiantaria estimular o companheiro; não havia mais vivacidade nos olhos do companheiro. Estava morto em vida. Então, deixou-se morrer também.

O sol brilhava impassível no céu limpo do deserto.  
Um urubu cortou-lhe o cenho subitamente e, em um rasante, desceu até o vivos-mortos. Puxou um guarda-chuva da mochila que trazia às costas e cravou-o na areia, entre os dois homens, de forma que servisse como uma cadeira. Puxou uma tela e tinta - vermelha apenas - e começou a pintar um quadro. Minutos depois, pegou a obra-prima e perdeu-se no horizonte.  
Sanji pensou ser isso um delírio por causa da temperatura e do veneno. Estava certo. Ou não, afinal, estavam na Grande Rota. Ainda que tentasse pedir ajuda ao pássaro/delírio, não conseguiria pois, ainda que não soubesse disso, sua língua estava paralisada, ressequida ao ponto de trazer amargor à boca mirrada. Ele também não tinha conhecimento disso pois perdera o paladar - e, ironia, disso ele também não sabia.  
Zoro não vira a ave. Não por divagar em seu mundo de sonhos irrealizados - seria o dia mais feliz de sua vida quando se declarasse para Sanji e, surpreso, descobrisse que o sentimento era recíproco - e metas não atingidas - Olhos de Falcão não seria derrotado por ele afinal, não, não por isso, mas sim porque a peçonha havia roubado-lhe a visão. Tirara a última alegria de que poderia desfrutar nesta droga de semi-vida: morrer admirando o amado. Sua silhueta, sua expressão ao sorrir, o balançar dos cabelos... nada disso mais poderia ver. Nunca mais. Um arrepio percorreu-lhe a espinha enquanto percebia o que estava acontecendo - o deduzir do porquê do sol e de tudo ao redor tomarem um solitário e triste tom ébano -, mas dissipou-se tão rapidamente quanto surgia quando a maldita dor nas juntas lembrava-lhe o seu estado moribundo.  
Eles irão morrer em aproximadamente trinta minutos.  
Irão morrer sem declarar o quanto amam profundamente um ao outro.

O silêncio soou em seu ouvido. E doeu. Doeu porque Zoro sabia o que ele significava. O zumbido no peito de Sanji havia cessado. O vai-e-vem de seu tórax também - mas isto o espadachim não pudera ver. Isso não podia ser verdade, negava-se a crer na razão. Se um dia porventura viesse a enlouquecer, que fosse naquele exato instante. Não podia ser verdade. Simplesmente não podia ser verdade. Sanji não podia estar morto.  
Mas estava.  
Juntou um restante de força que não sabia mais ter e pôs-se a rastejar, lenta e desastradamente, até o corpo do cozinheiro. Não importou-se com os grãos de areia que castigavam os braços, ora purulentos, ora em carne viva; nem com os cotocos enegrecidos que deixava pelo caminho que um dia e que um dia chamara de dedos; e tampouco com a espuma fedorenta que corria-lhe pelos tumores da boca e escorregava até o peito surrado. Tudo que importava era chegar até Sanji. Tudo porque ele não poderia estar morto.  
Sentiu a força fugir-lhe do corpo. No entanto, não queria, ou melhor, não admitiria morrer sem ao menos tocar no amado uma última vez. E, em um ímpeto, conseguiu encostar as mãos apodrecidas em algo. Apalpou o máximo que pôde com o pouco de tato sobrara e decidiu-se que alcançara o peito de Sanji. Com um sorriso não condizente com sua situação, arrastou um pouco mais para perto e sussurou:  
- Eu te a-  
Morreu.  
Nunca declarou-se para Sanji.  
Tampouco ficara sabendo que, em seu leito de morte, definhou até o fim abraçado à um cactus.  
Estavam a apenas meio metro de distância um do outro.  
Eles nunca tiveram os desejos consumados.  
Nunca tiveram os sonhos realizados.  
Nunca desfrutaram da verdadeira felicidade.  
Tiveram medo. Tiveram medo dos outros e de si mesmos.  
E este foi seu final.  
Happy Ending.


End file.
